1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner block which is usable, for example, for the electrophotographic method and the electrostatic recording method and which includes toner particles aggregated or assembled in order to form a visible image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positively chargeable non-magnetic toner composed of one component has been hitherto known as the toner which is usable, for example, for the electrophotographic method and the electrostatic recording method. The toner as described above is a powder, which is used while being charged in a developing cartridge.
The following method has been suggested, for example, as a method for charging the toner in the developing cartridge. That is, a developing cartridge, which is provided with an accommodating chamber for accommodating a developer, is used, wherein a developer supply nozzle is inserted into a developer supply port of the accommodating chamber, and the developer is charged from the developer supply nozzle into the accommodating chamber while being pressurized (for example, see Japanese patent laid open No. 2004-61757).
However, in the case of the method described above, the toner, which is the powder, is charged while being pressurized. Therefore, the toner is scattered in some cases, for example, when the developer supply nozzle is removed from the developer supply port.